


Fascinated

by Hotgitay



Category: Dharma & Greg
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from the pilot when Greg finds Dharma in his office





	Fascinated

“You’re the girl I saw on the train?”Greg asked her 

“Yeah I am”Dharma said eyeing him up and down 

“What are you doing here at my job?”Greg asked her 

“Wanted to find out some more about you”Dharma gave him a cheerful smile 

“How did you know I’d be here?”Greg asked her 

“Newspapers are very revealing”Dharma said showing him his name in a newspaper she had been reading 

“Cute yet creepy”Greg replies 

“I fascinate you don’t I?”Dharma inquires grinning madly when he said she was cute 

“You sure do even though we’ve literally just met twice on the same day”He told her


End file.
